


i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: larry drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, like mostly, very very very slightly implied angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: spring drabble prompt: blissful





	i wish i was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair

Harry plucks a daffodil from its stem and tucks it behind Louis’ ear. “Pretty,” he remarks, and Louis feels himself flush.

“I don’t think you’re meant to pick those,” he points out, and Harry shrugs. 

“You’re not meant to do a lot of things.” 

Louis watches as Harry picks a second flower and puts it behind his own ear. “There,” he says, “now we match.”

He huffs and leans back against the tree. The bark is rough against Louis’ back, but the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, he’s got Harry next to him, and everything will be alright.


End file.
